eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bowen Marsch
Bowen Marsch (Band 1: Marsh) ist der Erste Kämmerer bzw. Lord Haushofmeister oder auch Lord Verwalter der Nachtwache. Charakter & Erscheinung Sein Gesicht ist rundlich und hat eine rötliche Färbung wie ein Granatapfel. Eddison Tollett nennt Bowen Marsch oft den "Alten Granatapfel" in Anlehnung zum "Alten Bären" Jeor Mormont. Edd macht sich immer lustig über Bowen Marsch, indem er sarkastisch behauptet, er sei genau der Mann, den man in einer Schlacht vor sich haben will, weil er die Gegner so gut zählen könne, denn im Zählen sei er ein wahrer Dämon. Jon Schnee findet ihn umgänglich und gewissenhaft, denkt aber, dass er als Kommandierender ungeeignet sei. Einige Brüder und die neuen Rekruten helfen ihm bei seiner Arbeit: Inventarlisten anlegen und Berechnungen anstellen. Nach der Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke, bei der er eine Kopfwunde erleidet, magert er merklich ab. Außerdem hat er ein Ohr eingebüßt, sodass er überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Granatapfel aussieht. Seit dieser Verwundung wird er auch zunehmend sturer. Er vertritt immerzu den Standpunkt, die Tore der Mauer zu versiegeln und hegt nach wie vor ein großes Misstrauen gegenüber den Wildlingen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bei Tyrions Abschiedsessen in der Schwarzen Festung wird über Ser Allisar Thorn gelacht. Tyrion behauptet, Thorn hätte keinen Humor, aber Marsch wendet ein, dass er den Rekruten immerhin drollige Namen gebe. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Am Abend nach der Entlassung aus Ser Allisars Ausbildung führt Bowen Marsch Jon Schnee zu einem Platz am Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er ist anwesend, als die Rekruten aus Jon Schnees Jahrgang in der Septe der Schwarzen Festung auf den feierlichen Eid am Abend vorbereitet werden. Nach der Messe erklärt er Sam, Dareon und Jon als Erster Kämmerer ihre neuen Aufgaben. Am späten Nachmittag führt er eine Gruppe um Jon und Sam durch den Tunnel unter der Schwarzen Festung und schließt dabei die drei Tore auf, die sie passieren müssen. Er führt die Gruppe zum Götterhain nördlich der Schwarzen Festung im Verfluchten Wald. Dort findet Geist eine abgetrennte Hand. Bei einer späteren Expedition finden Jon Schnee und eine Gruppe von Grenzern zwei Tote. Als sie zur Mauer zurückkehren, empfängt sie Bowen Marsch mit der Neuigkeit, dass ein Rabe mit wichtigen Nachrichten eingetroffen sei. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Beim Großen Ausmarsch der Nachtwache bleibt er als Kastellan in der Schwarzen Festung. Nachdem er einen Raben von der Faust der Ersten Menschen erhalten hat, in dem Mormont von einem Angriff berichtet, und danach keinerlei Nachrichten mehr erhält, geht er davon aus, dass Mormont gefallen ist und Wildlinge auf die Mauer zumarschieren. Bowen Marsch schickt mehrere Nachrichten an alle fünf Könige, also auch nach Königsmund, in denen er vom Angriff auf Lord Kommandant Mormont im Verfluchten Wald berichtet und um Soldaten bittet. Lord Tywin Lennister nimmt die Warnungen nicht ernst, antwortet aber, dass wenn der neue Lord Kommandant ein Mann König Joffreys sei, sie Soldaten schicken würden, sobald der Krieg im Süden gewonnen sein wird. Er denkt dabei an Janos Slynt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Er ist nach Lord Kommandant Mormonts Tod der befehlshabende Offizier der Schwarzen Festung. Während Manke Rayders Armee langsam auf die Mauer zumarschiert, lässt dieser einige seiner Hauptmänner Ablenkungsmanöver ausführen, damit sich die verbliebenen Brüder der Nachtwache auf der Mauer verteilen und die Schwarze Festung relativ ungesichert dem Angriff Styrs ausgeliefert ist, worauf Bowen Marsch tatsächlich hereinfällt. In seiner Abwesenheit organisiert Donal Noye die Verteidigung der Schwarzen Festung, als Styr mit 120 Wildlingen von Süden her angreift. Mit einer Falle kann er sie besiegen, obwohl nur noch ein paar Versehrte und Alte in der Festung geblieben sind. Davos Seewert entdeckt Bowen Marschs Nachricht von den Nöten der Nachtwache zufällig auf Drachenstein und zeigt sie Stannis Baratheon. Während die Schwarze Festung von Manke Rayders Hauptarmee angegriffen wird, erhält Jon Schnee dort Nachricht von Ser Denys Mallister, dass Bowen Marsch die Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke zwar gewonnen hat, dabei aber schwer verletzt wurde und daher vorerst nicht zurückkehren wird. Erst nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung und dem Eingreifen von Stannis Baratheon kehrt er verletzt und mit Hilfe von Ser Denys Mallister und dessen Männern zur Schwarzen Festung zurück. Kurz vor der Schwarzen Festung gabeln sie Samwell Tarly und Goldy auf, die die Mauer entlang gehen. In der Schwarzen Festung findet die Wahl zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache statt. Nach neun Tagen liegt Lord Janos Slynt mit 74 Stimmen an dritter Stelle. Er hat Othell Yarwyck (60) und Bowen Marsch (49) überholt, liegt aber noch hinter Cotter Peik (187) und Denys Mallister (213). Allerdings verlieren Ser Denys, Cotter Peik und Bowen Marsch seit dem dritten Tag kontinuierlich Stimmen, Othell Yrwyck seit dem sechsten. Nur Lord Janos gewinnt von Tag zu Tag hinzu. Vor dem zehnten Wahlgang zieht er seine Kandidatur zurück und bittet seine Anhänger, ab nun Lord Janos zu unterstützen. Am elften Tag der Wahl lässt Stannis Baratheon die Bewerber um das Amt des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache zu sich rufen und drängt sie, am Abend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er durchschaut Lord Janos Slynts Schmeicheleien und macht ihm deutlich, dass er nichts von ihm hält, auch nachdem sich Bowen Marsch für ihn ausspricht. Stannis erklärt den Anwesenden, dass er plane, die Schenkung neu zu besiedeln und die verlassenen Burgen der Nachtwache von seinen Männern wieder aufbauen und besetzen zu lassen. Melisandre ergänzt, Stannis sei der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und dass der Krieg um die Morgendämmerung vor ihnen läge. Am Nachmittag bekommt Jon Schnee zufällig im Badhaus mit, wie Bowen Marsch und Ser Allisar Thorn versuchen, Othell Yarwyck davon zu überzeugen, dass Janos Slynt der beste Kandidat sei, da dieser von Lord Tywin Lennister unterstützt werde, der früher oder später Stannis erneut schlagen werde. Nachdem Jon Schnee am Abend dann zum neuen Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt worden ist, gratulieren ihm mehr als 50 Brüder und Freunde noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, darunter auch Bowen Marsch, der betont, dass er gerne Lord Verwalter bleiben würde. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Er isst gerade Brühe im Gemeinschaftsraum und wird Zeuge, wie Jon Schnee Janos Slynt ein letztes Mal auffordert, seinem Befehl nachzukommen und nach Grauwacht zu gehen, um dort die Festungsruine wieder aufzubauen. Als dieser sich immer noch weigert und Jon sogar beschimpft, lässt Jon ihn von seinen Männern festnehmen und köpft ihn mit seinem Schwert Langklaue im Hof der Schwarzen Festung. Nachdem Stannis Baratheon Manke Rayder vor der Mauer und den Pferchen der gefangenen Wildlinge hat verbrennen lassen, stellt er die Gefangenen vor die Wahl, vor ihm das Knie zu beugen oder zu sterben. Bowen Marsch sagt beim Anblick der unzähligen Wildlinge, die durch den Tunnel der Mauer gehen, zu Jon, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass er diesen Tag einmal erleben werde. Er hat das Gefühl, dass die Toten der Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke umsonst gestorben seien, und diskutiert eine Weile mit Jon darüber, ob es nicht ein Fehler ist, so zu handeln. Er plädiert dafür, die Wildlinge wieder in den Verfluchten Wald zu schicken und die Tunnel und Tore der Mauer zu versiegeln. Jon macht zusammen mit dem Lord Verwalter Bowen Marsch Inventur in den Vorratskammern der schwarzen Festung. Bowen Marsch erklärt, dass ihre Situation schlecht sei: der Sommer sei zwar lang und die Lords großzügig gewesen, aber nun müssten sie auch die Männer von Stannis Baratheon, Mulwarft und außerdem die Wildlinge bewirten. Ursprünglich hätten die Vorräte für drei oder vier Jahre gereicht. Nun sei es aber zu spät, um in der Schenkung noch etwas anzupflanzen, und zum Jahresende würden sie nur noch Reste zu Essen haben werden. Er empfiehlt, schon jetzt auf Notrationen umzustellen, da sie wegen des Krieges auch nicht erwarten könnten, über den Königsweg Nachschub zu erlangen. Jon kommt dem Rat nach und weist an, die Rationen um ein Viertel zu kürzen. Als Stannis Baratheon nach Süden losmarschiert, drängt Bowen Marsch Jon dazu, in den Königsturm umzuziehen, aber Jon will nicht, dass es so aussieht, als glaube er nicht an Stannis' Rückkehr. Auch von Jons Plan, den Wildlingen in Mulwarft für besseres Essen anzubieten, für die Nachtwache zu kämpfen und zu arbeiten, hält er nichts. Immerhin 63 Wildlinge und Speerfrauen melden sich, die Jon in den neu zu besetzenden Festungen einsetzen will, auch wenn Bowen Marsch dies für sehr gefährlich hält, da er den Wildlingen nicht traut. Er ist dabei, als Jon drei von den Wildlingen getötete Grenzer untersucht, deren Köpfe nördlich des Tors der Schwarzen Festung auf Speere gespießt wurden. Er erinnert Jon daran, dass er dagegen gewesen ist, sie auf Kundschaft zu schicken, aber Jon will darüber nicht diskutieren. Als Jon an einem der wenigen sonnigen Tagen mit eines Eskorte und sechs Rekruten zum Götterhain im Verfluchten Wald reiten will, damit diese dort ihren Eid ablegen können, ist Bowen Marsch wenig begeistert. Er erhält das Kommando in Jons Abwesenheit. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Jon die Wildlingsprinzessin Val, die eigentlich die Gefangene Stannis Baratheons ist, mit dem Auftrag in den Verfluchten Wald schickt, mit Tormund Riesentod zu verhandeln, protestieren Bowen Marsch, Othell Yarwyck und Septon Celladar gegen Jons Maßnahmen. Dazu gehört auch, dass Jon Leder als neuen Waffenmeister und Satin als seinen neuen Knappen einsetzen will, wenn Eddison Tollett und der Eiserne Emmett nach Langhügel gegangen sind, und ferner, dass Jon darauf hofft, dass die beiden Toten, die er in den Eiszellen bewachen lässt, zu Wiedergänger werden, um sie zu studieren. Zudem eröffnet Jon ihnen, dass er Tausende von Wildlingen, die die Waldhexe Mutter Maulwurf nach Hartheim geführt hat, retten will, damit sie nicht später als Wiedergänger die Mauer angreifen. Wenige Später trifft Königin Selyse Florent mit ihrem Gefolge in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Sie will bald schon weiterreisen in die Nachtfeste, ihrem neuen Sitz. Aus Protest bleibt er der Hochzeitszeremonie zwischen Alys Karstark und Sigorn fern. Am selben Tag kehrt Val mit Tormund Riesentod und über 3000 Wildlingen zur Schwarzen Festung zurück. Jon verhandelt mit Tormund und einigt sich mit ihm auf folgende Abmachung: er gewährt allen Wildlingen Zuflucht und Essen an der Mauer, dafür sollen diese all ihre Habseligkeiten und Besitztümer abgeben und zusätzlich 100 Kinder als Geiseln stellen, die den Männern der Schwarzen Festung als Pagen und Knappen dienen sollen. Die wehrfähigen Wildlinge sollen der Nachtwache an der Schwarzen Festung, in Ostwacht oder am Schattenturm bis zum Frühjahr dienen, während die Waisen, Alten und Versehrten in den zehn noch unbemannten Burgen an der Mauer untergebracht werden sollen. Am Abend erklärt Jon Bowen Marsch, Othell Yarwyck, Brandon Norrey, Torghen Flint, Klydas und Septon Cellador seinen Plan. Bowen Marsch hat die größten Bedenken von ihnen allen, vor allem, da Jon die 100 Geiseln auch in der Waffenkunst ausbilden will, und würde die Wildlinge am liebsten alle tot sehen. Er nennt Jons Plan sogar Hochverrat, woraufhin Jon ihn an den Schwur der Nachtwache erinnert und ihm erklärt, dass auch Wildlinge Menschen seien, die sie beschützen müssen. Am Ende erhält er die Aufgabe, die Habseligkeiten der Wildlinge zu sammeln und zu zählen. Als Tormund Riesentod mit über 3.000 Wildlingen durch die Mauer gelassen wird, reiten ihnen Jon, seine Wachen, Bowen Marsch und 20 seiner Burschen durch den Tunnel entgegen. Bowen Marsch und seine Burschen sollen die Wildlinge zählen und deren Habseligkeiten einsammeln und registrieren. Am Ende des Tages hat Bowen Marsch 3.119 Wildlinge gezählt, was er regungslos an Jon weitergibt. Trotz allem beschweren sich Othell Yarwyck und Bowen Marsch unentwegt über den mangelnden Nutzen der Wildlinge als Baumeister und über die Gefahren, ihnen ganze Burgen zu überlassen. Bowen Marsch ist zusammen mit Linkshand Leo, Alf, Docht Schnibbelstock sowie Othell Yarwyck und einigen seiner Baumeister in der Schildhalle, als Jon die Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton vorliest und erklärt, er werde Tormund alleine zur Rettung der Wildlinge nach Hartheim schicken, während er selbst nach Winterfell marschieren werde, zur Not alleine. Als sich ihm daraufhin ein Großteil der Wildlingshäuptlinge anschließen will, weil auch Manke Rayder von Ramsay gefangen gehalten wird, schleichen die Schwarzen Brüder leise aus der Halle. Wenig später kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun und Ser Patrek vom Königsberg. Der Riese wird von dem Ritter an Bauch und Arm verwundet, bekommt ihn aber zu packen, tötet ihn und reißt ihm beide Arme aus, während er den toten Körper mehrmals gegen die Mauer von Hardins Turm schleudert. In dem darauf folgenden Tumult stechen mehrere Schwarze Brüder, darunter Docht Schnibbelstock und Bowen Marsch, ihren Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee mit Dolchen und den Worten "Für die Wache" nieder. Bowen Marsch hat während der Tat Tränen in den Augen. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Marsch, Bowen Marsch, Bowen Kategorie:Haus Marsch Marsch, Bowen Marsch, Bowen Marsch, Bowen